1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a vertical channel semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structures of semiconductor devices have been changed constantly, and the storage capacity of the devices has been increased continuously. Memory is used for storing varied electronic products such as MP3 files, digital images, computer documents, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density and a small size and the manufacturing method thereof are in need.
As such, it is desirable to develop a vertical channel memory to achieve greater storage capacity, a small size, and yet having excellent property and stability.